Vegetian Moon
by ladykyara
Summary: A Dunish DBZ Tale--- Vegeta-sei, a valuable planet- has been placed under House Vegeta's control again, but for young Trunks, deceit and pain lie in wait.... Only PG-13 for now.... please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Dragonball Z: Vegetian Moon

Note from Author:

I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. So don't sue me.

You may notice some similarities between this story and Frank Herbert's Dune. It was greatly inspired by that, this is true. However, casting Trunks as Paul Muad'Dib Atredies and Vegeta as Duke Leto wouldn't work. So, I took the basic principle of the story and ran with it in a DBZ sense. The story of Dune is simple: a young boy is uprooted from his home and taken to a distant planet, only to have his father killed and he and his mother left in the wastelands of desert to die. He rises amongst the desert people to become their leader and takes back the planet that is now his birthright. It is here that we begin:

Vegeta-sei was not destroyed by Frieza, it was taken over.

Chapter One

Trunks sulked in his apartment aboard the space cruiser that had departed the only home he had known, Chikyuu. Bound for his father's birthplace, Vegeta-sei, a planet that had been taken over by Lord Freiza. Under his rule, the life-giving water called Aquaseine had dwindled in production, so much so that the High Emperor, Helos, had decided to put the Saiya-jin King Vegeta back in control. 

His grand-father, the now-deceased King Vegeta, had died shortly after arriving to control Chikyuu. Now, his father, Vegeta, was King and was returning to the planet of his birth. With him, he brought his Chikyuu-jin wife, Bulma, and their two children, a nineteen year-old Trunks and a five-year-old Bra. Bra was too young to really care that they were moving, possibly forever, but Trunks knew well enough that he was leaving life there behind.

"This isn't a good way to approach this, Trunks-san," Kakarroto said gently, "think of this as a new adventure."

"An adventure? You call going to some planet I've never known an adventure?"

"Sure, if you look at it the right way," Kakarroto said.

"Will it be as dangerous as they say?" Trunks asked.

"Vegeta-sei is a rough planet, all right. We may be technologically advanced, but in the wastelands, where the water is, it is dangerous. Storms there can come up without any warning, and the Outlanders there are known not to like intruders."

"I just don't understand why my father was chosen-the emperor could have-"

"Chosen anyone," he said, "of course, but your father is Saiya-jin and Vegeta-sei is populated by Saiya-jin. Even the Outlanders are Saiya-jin and the Emperor believes that if anyone can bring the production of Aquaseine back under control, your father can."

Trunks nodded quietly. He was forced into this, as the son of King Vegeta. Kakarroto and his sons, Gohan and Goten were along, as well as their families. Of course, they were all part of the Royal House of Vegeta, so they should well be. He longed for at least Goten's company, his childhood friend and playmate, but he had been sent in an advance ship, looking to secure their new palatial quarters.

"I don't understand why I couldn't stay and rule Chikyuu."

Kakarroto laughed, "Why, Vegeta-sei is your birth-right, young Prince. If anyone should rule after your father, it should be you."

"I just want to see my father and friends, Kakarroto-san."

"I know. We'll be on Vegeta-sei soon, and you'll be happy once you've settled."

"I doubt it."

Their landing was greeted by a torrential downpour, with lightning and thunder crashing with increasing frequency. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten were awaiting the cruiser.

Bulma was the first to step off. Vegeta greeted her with a quick kiss- he wasn't much for public displays of affection. With Trunks, he clapped him on the shoulder, speaking of how Trunks was going to enjoy it here. Bra ran up to him, squealing, and he picked the little girl up, "How's my girl?"

Gohan spoke up, being very highly educated and his father's personal advisor, "I've seen that your rooms have been attended to, m'lady," he said, then motioning to a woman dressed in a servent's uniform, "this is Kiley-dono, head of household. She will see to your every need."

Trunks noticed that she looked tired, but thought that maybe it was to be expected. 

"This way, m'lady," the woman said humbly, "I've seen to it that the children's rooms have been made ready as well."

"Arigato, Kiley-dono," Bulma said, taking Bra from Vegeta and setting her down to walk on her own.

Trunks turned to follow, but his father stopped him, "Wait, son. It is time you sat in on one of the advisor's meetings. We have much to consider."

"Now?" Trunks asked, "I was hoping to see Goten-san."

"There will be time enough for foolishness later. This is a dangerous planet, and with it comes a never-ending struggle to defend it. It is time you learn to rule."

"Hai, otousan," Trunks acquiesced.

Inside the meeting room, there were his father's top lieutenants; Gohan, Kakarroto, Nappa, Radditz, and Goten was there, but he was to sit silently and observe as a lieutenant-in-training. Trunks smiled and waved cheerfully, but Goten just nodded his head.

Vegeta spoke in his formal voice, "Now, we return to where we belong. The life-giving water production has dropped in production nearly a third, and this has caused our great emperor worry. Gohan-san, what was the cause of the drop in production?"

Gohan coughed, "Frieza-sama, it appears, nearly lost control of the planet. Several of his workers revolted. These revolts were put down violently, costing many lives. There is the matter of the Outlanders, but they live in the swamplands, where the water is readily available. Their miniscule consumption amounts for no more than a tenth."

"Any suggestions?"

Gohan nodded, "Win back the support of the people. If you have their support, production will increase dramatically. The city people have ties- both ancestral and political- with the Outlanders. If we can attain the support of the Outlanders as well-"

"What good will that do us?" Radditz asked, "they're savages- uneducated and immoral."

"I agree, m'lord," Nappa said, "they'd be of no good to us."

  
"Gohan-san?" Vegeta looked at him.

"I disagree. Preliminary reports find that they're a ahardy people, sire. Fierce warriors that are unafraid of risking their own lives to defend their lands. They've killed members of the Ginyu Force, a feat some of our army can't do."

Vegeta nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm. Kakarroto-san, Goten-san. I have a special assignment for you. I would like the two of you to wander into the swamplands and see if you can find these Outlanders."

"What shall we do if we do find them, sire?"

Vegeta thought again, "Tell them that House Vegeta comes in peace. They'll not be treated as House Kold treated them."

"Hai, sire," Kakarroto said.

"Now, we've to deal with the smugglers," Radditz said ruefully, "and I do hope we have a good fight."

"Radditz-san," Gohan began, "that may not be necessary. I am sure we can find an amicable solution that will benefit both of us."

Radditz snorted, "Have you thought of any ideas?"

"Not yet," Gohan said.

Trunks coughed, "House Kold took bribes from them- and then kept their operations secret, right?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, m'lord."

"Then, why don't we do the same?" Trunks asked, watching the looks of surprise on the faces of those present.

"The emporer will be watching us like a hawk, boy," Nappa said, "if we were caught doing such a thing-"

"Then, we pay the bribe as tribute to the emperor. He'll never know any different. And even if he suspects, his tithe will be big enough so he won't really care."

Gohan began laughing, "That's- that's genius, Trunks-san. I haven't even thought of it."

Vegeta smiled proudly, but said nothing, "I think that concludes business for today. Everyone is dismissed- Trunks-san, stay behind."

As everyone left, Trunks wondered what his father would have to say. He wasn't a man to show affection- even to his beloved wife- and as for Trunks, who wasn't even a full-blooded Saiya-jin, sometimes he was cold and distant.

"Trunks-san, I know that this move hasn't been the easiest- but you must know how proud I am to have you back in the place of your origins."

"Hai, Otousan, I do."

"One day, son, this will all be yours. On Chikyuu we ruled by our power alone. Here- the people we rule have the same abilities. Some may not be able to transform into Super Saiya-jin, but the same abilities nonetheless. If we hope to continue ruling here, we must surpass our current abilities."

"I- I'm not sure I understand, Otousan."

"Do you think that House Kold has just pakced up and left?"

"I don't know- but I wouldn't think so."

Vegeta nodded, "House Kold, like House Vegeta, has many friends- as well as many enemies. The Aquaseine- the water that prolongs life and heals more quickly than even our rejuvenation chambers- is a valuable commodity. Defending it- is a lifelong trial."

"If what you say is true, then we've walked right into a trap."

"And knowing that there is a trap is the first step in evading it."

Trunks nodded, "But- where or when the trap is set-"

"Is something that we must be vigilant about, Trunks-san. The wealth of this planet- and the never-ending struggle to defend it- has been left again to House Vegeta.".   



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Stop pulling at your collar, Trunks-san, it's not gentlemanly," Bulma hissed at him.

"It's too tight!" Trunks hissed back, maintaining a smile. 

Gathered below the balcony on which they were standing was a throng of people, anyone from local rich merchants to other political denizens. It was, after all, a ball to celebrate the return of House Vegeta to their planet.

Bulma was pointing out people of importance to Vegeta and Bra was with their nanny- an Outlander who had found work at the palace as a servant. Trunks had come to find out that Outlanders were their preference, as they were hard, sturdy people and hard workers. 

Trunks saw Goten and waved. Goten waved back, motioning for him to come down the stairway to join him, Gohan, and Kakarroto. He looked at his parents. Vegeta nodded, and Bulma sighed, adding something about not wreaking havoc.

Gohan, Goten, and Kakarroto were dressed in Saiya-jin uniforms, Trunks in the tight, high-collared jacket over the uniform showing he was a member of the royal family.

"Have you made contact with the Outlanders yet, Kakarroto-san?" Trunks asked.

He thought carefully, "Hai. They are a suspicious people at best. It will take time."

"Those suits, though, tousan- they're..." Gohan began, his voice trailing off as he watched the daughter of a diplomat cross the room.

"Incredible, hai," Kakarroto agreed, "much more advanced than ours, although that is not surprising. They deal with much more adverse conditions than we do. Still, an alliance will hopefully bring our technologies together."

As a loud, brassy fanfare filled the room, everyone turned, looking up at the balcony entrance. 

"Presenting, the Princess Arial Gustine," someone announced over the speakers. The hall erupted in applause- the daughter of the emperor had come to pay her respects to the new King of Vegeta-sei.

Trunks frowned, looking at his friends, "Duty calls. I hate being a prince."

He walked forward, joining his parents. Vegeta bowed deeply, "What a pleasant surprise, your highness."

"My father sends his warmest regards, King Vegeta."

Bulma bowed as well, and when she caught Trunks' eye she smiled, "I've not seen you since we were children, Trunks-san. You've grown."

"Always a pleasure, your highness," Trunks said, trying to maintain a genuine looking smile. It was hard however, as all he remembered of Arial was that she was a spoiled brat who had cut his hair once as a child when he had been forced to play with her.

When the welcoming was quite over, dinner was called to order. On the way to the table, Goten whispered, "Talk about the Ugly Duckling in reverse."

Trunks stifled a laugh, but getting a better look at her, decided it might not be quite true. She had been an extremely beautiful child- that had been true, but now she was more plain- despite the cosmetics and stylized hair. Trunks sat across from her at the table, looking at the glass of wine in front of him. He raised it as his father toasted the Emperor, then drowned it in one gulp. A servant rushed forward to refill it, giving him an exasperated look as some splashed down onto the tablecloth.

"I'm sorry, m'lord," she said quickly, blotting it with her sleeves, "that was careless of me."

"It was an accident," Trunks said, curious at the sudden, fearful reaction she displayed, "don't worry about it."

Once dinner was finally over, Trunks joined Kakarroto and Gohan in the corner of the room. 

"What is with the servants?" Trunks asked, "They act as though they're walking on eggs- as if the slightest slip will result in some horrifying punishment."

Gohan nodded, "I've noticed as well. It seems that most of the current servants were also the house servants when House Kold was here. Those that weren't killed or brutalized that is."

Kakarroto frowned, "The slightest slip inside House Kold could result in disfigurement. Like that one over there- with the scar across her cheek? I asked her and she said it was for not having Freeza's bath the right temperature. They're all waiting to see what you will be like."

"I'll run my own damn bath," Trunks scowled, "why did the emperor make our family move anyway?"

"Well, it would seem that Chickyuu was abundant with natural resources. But, it needed someone to control the people there and your grandfather was chosen. When he died, that was left to your father."

"And now, he makes us return just because his precious water was mismanaged by pink lizards?"

Kakarroto laughed, "Hai, Prince, it seems so. Besides, House Kold fears the Saiya-jin, especially since some of us have learned the secret of becoming Super Saiya-jin. Many royal houses fear our power- fear that we will one day try and take over the empire."

"Which is why we must be careful," Trunks mused, "because our being sent here may be a trap."

"Surely you do not think that my father would deliberately send you to your doom, do you, Prince Trunks-san?" Arial asked.

Trunks coughed, "Maybe not your father, highness, but surely no one believes House Kold has just packed up and left."

"House Kold-" she sniffed, "despicable creatures. But, perhaps, useful in their own way."

Trunks grunted something he thought sounded like approval, turning as the Princess' guards approached.

"Are you hurt?" 

"Stand down, Captain," she said, disbelieving he had asked such a question.

"The princess is unharmed. She has been in my care," Trunks said.

"It is time to leave, Highness," the captain said.

"I am not ready to go," she said, looking at him.

"We were left strict orders, Highness, so if you please-"

"I give the orders, Captain!"

"Your father said-"

"Damn him! You see? I am treated as a child." she pouted.

Trunks looked at her, "Then perhaps we should be the adults," he said, bowing, kissing the top of her hand, "I wish you a pleasant and safe journey home, your highness."

Dinner long over and the princess having long departed, Trunks and Goten snuck out of the palace to do some exploring. Taking to the air, Trunks was finally getting a good look at his new home.

"Over there- to the south- is where the Outlanders live," Goten explained, "they're very hard to find- they know the lowlands and swamps so well that if an intruder were to get into their space, they can track them for days without being seen- or even sensed."

"They can suppress their ki that well?" Trunks asked.

"It is said that in their suits, they can even fly without their ki being noticed. That's why Freeza-san had so much trouble with them. When they were caught, they were tortured and brutally killed."

"You've met them?"

"One group, hai. There are many others- possibly hundreds of thousands. The swamplands are considered uninhabitable- at least by our standards."

They flew southwards, hoping to at least see one of the Outlanders. When Trunks turned, the palace was barely visible on the horizon. The moon was high in the sky by then- and Goten landed on a dry ridge in the middle of the swamp. When Trunks landed, he began to speak.

Goten cut him off harshly, "We're being watched. Over there," he pointed to a dark area covered in vegetation.

"Is it an Outlander?"

Goten shook his head, "Can't be. An Outlander wouldn't be found out so easily. Can't you feel the ki?"

Trunks could sense it- strong, but not as strong as he and Goten put together. He watched the space Goten had pointed to intently, but wasn't prepared when their attacker launched out of the bushes at them, raining ki blasts.

"Get out of here, Trunks-san," Goten said, "get tot he palace."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Trunks- it's Ginyu—go warn the others-" Trunks watched as a ki blast sent Goten flying- landing unconscious on another rise. Trunks flew upwards, powering up, igniting his purple hair to gold. The member of the Ginyu force met him in mid-air and they exchanged blows. 

"He's strong," Trunks panted, firing a blast that he brushed away as though it was a fly. They met again, grappling in mid-air until a point blank shot of ki sent him flying backwards. Something caught him and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Goten," he said softly, "let's get out of here."

"Good idea," a female voice answered, and Trunks contracted all of his muscles, throwing her over his shoulders, towards the ground. He watched as she let herself fall for a moment, then righted herself.

The Ginyu soldier attacked and she raised one hand, igniting a hail of ki blasts, sending him sprawling to the ground, where more blasts- all from different people- lit up the dark jungle.

His savior- or his possible attacker, looked at him, "We know who you are and that is the only reason you're alive at this moment. Take your friend and go back to the palace."

"You- you're an Outlander- but how did-"

"There is little we do not know. We have some of our people in the palace. You are not safe- get back to the palace and do not return here."

"THEY TRIED TO TAKE THE LIFE OF MY SON!" Vegeta roared.

"He managed himself well, m'lord," Gohan said.

"I do not care. If these Outlanders hadn't intervened-"

"We do owe them our gratitude, sire," Kakarroto agreed, "for both our sons."

Goten smiled weakly, still clutching his broken ribs.

"Who is this- girl, Kakarroto- have you met her yet?"

He shrugged, "We've only made contact with a small band. True, it was in that area, but I can't give names with a certainty. If I had to guess, I'd say it was Allegra, but-"

"It wasn't Allegra," Goten said, "it wasn't her voice."

"Goten-san, if you know who she is-"

Goten shook his head, "Gomen nasai, sire, but I don't."

"Goddamn it!" Vegeta roared again, "I want every crevice of the surrounding area searched. Any members of the Ginyu Force are to be executed immediately."

"Yes, sire," Radditz, always eager for a conflict, agreed.

"Kakarroto-san, I want you to go out and see if the people you met know anything about this."

"Hai, sire," Kakarroto said, turning to go out the door. 

THE OUTLANDERS

"We are aware, Kakarroto-san, the Ginyu member has been killed," Soren said gruffly, "but as to who intervened- that I can not tell you."

"Can't or won't? Which is it?"

"As leader of this particular tribe I can't."

"Then she must be a member of this tribe," Gohan ventured.

Soren shot him a fatal look, then nodded, "That much I can tell you. Hai, she is a member of this tribe."

"Soren-san, the king just wishes to reward her-" Kakarroto began.

"And I have to protect my people!"

"We're not like House Kold, Soren-san," Kakarroto said gently, "but if your reasons for protecting her are as you say, then we'll let it be."

"Arigato," Soren said, "I will tell you this. There is a traitor among you. You best all be careful in the coming days."

"A traitor? Who?" Gohan demanded.

"That I do not know, but the Ginyu soldier said that they were being given information by someone in that palace."

Goten looked at Trunks, who was deep in thought.

"Still thinking about last night?" he ventured.

"Hn?" Trunks grunted, "No, not really."

Goten observed his friend, who had become distant ever since the move to Vegeta-sei.

"Then, you're thinking about Kai, right?"

From Trunks' expression, Goten could tell that he was right. Kai had been a girl they'd hung around at Satan City High. She and Trunks were "friends"- meaning that they slept together, but didn't date. Goten had always suspected there was more there. He was beginning to think he was right.

"I didn't have the nerve to tell her-" Trunks said. 

"Neither did I. Capsule Corp.'s being run by strangers now, isn't it?"

"Top executives, yeah," Trunks nodded, "but my mom really runs it from afar."

"Trunks-kun," Goten started, "do you think you'll ever know who it was?"

"Who what was?"

"The girl from last night."

Trunks shrugged. It didn't matter. He hated it here. He wanted to be back on Chikyuu with his friends. Goten coming along had been great, but being a prince on Chikyuu was mainly just a title. Here, he had to act the part. He was curious about their helper the night before, but knew from Kakarroto that her identity was a closely guarded secret- for whatever reason.

"Gohan figures that if we were told who it was the Ginyu Force might seek revenge," Goten said.

Trunks said nothing, but sat up and balled his fist, "They're Saiya-jin, right? What do they have to fear from us?"

Goten shrugged, "I met them when tousan and I first went out. They're- strange- even for Saiya-jin. Most of the younger ones- those our age and older- can turn Super Saiya-jin. The older ones can't- or won't- or something."

"They- have stronger powers?"

Goten shrugged, "If they do, it's because of the conditions they live in."

"Who's Allegra?"

Goten looked at Trunks, red coloring his nose and cheeks, "She's an Outlander I met."

"You're sure it wasn't her?"

Goten nodded, "I'm positive. Allegra's got a higher voice."

Trunks looked at Goten and smiled, "Maybe we'll become allies with them."

THE OUTLANDERS

"You shouldn't have interfered!" Soren charged.

"But Soren-san, they were in trouble- and they're Saiya-jin!" 

"I don't care, Skye-san! You're the last family I have left. My brother's daughter! When he died I swore to protect you!"

"I was ten! I needed protecting then! I'm eighteen now and-"

"As reckless as your father and as beautiful as your mother. Someday, you'll make someone a fine mate, but until then-"

"I know, I know, I have to do everything you say. I'm not a slave, Soren-san!"

"Have I ever treated you like one?"

"No, just like a child."

"You are still a child, Skye-chan. You're the child I never had a chance to have. I raised you as a daughter!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! STOP PRETENDING TO BE!"

Skye took off into the purple sky, leaving Soren there both regretting his harsh words and wondering what to do with her. Shaking his head, he ducked back into the cavern that he called home, which was really and inter-connected labyrinth of caves, rooms, and passages. She would come home after she had calmed down.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"We'll have a tournament. Everyone will be invited to enter- even the Outlanders. The prize will be well worth the try- if one thinks they can win," Vegeta mused.

Bulma yawned, "I doubt anyone would be able to beat Gohan-san, Trunks-kun, or Goten-kun, even if they are Saiya-jin."

"Then they will not enter- and if they do, it will be understood that they'll lose."

Bulma laughed, "You- let your son- no, make your son lose?"

Vegeta shrugged, "An alliance with the Outlanders must remain a priority. It's not that I want my son to lose- just that it may be necessary."

A knock on the door to Vegeta's office was greeted by the whirring of hydraulics as the door slid open. Trunks stood there dressed in the high-collared jacket that he wore formally.

"Son," Vegeta said, "what do you think about hosting a tournament?"

Trunks shrugged, "I- I don't know, tousan. Why would we host a tournament?"

"Where's your sister?" Bulma interrupted.

"With the nanny," Trunks replied as though Bulma should know full well where she was, "Pan's with her as well."

"As I was saying," Vegeta began tersely, "a tournament- inviting the Outlanders as well might put us on friendlier terms."

Trunks shrugged, "I suppose. Isn't this what Gohan-san is for? To ask about these things?"

Vegeta frowned deeply, "One day you will be expected to rule, son. You must learn how."

Trunks said nothing, just stared past his father, looking out the window to the blue sky outside. He'd rather be anywhere but here. 

"I'll have the tournament announced. You will be entering of course, but only because everyone will expect that you'll enter. But you will not win."

Trunks looked at his father, his blue eyes flaring, "Who said I wanted to enter?"

"You'll do as I say!"

Trunks swallowed, cursing under his breath, "Hai, tousan."

He pivoted, leaving the room.

"I have no idea what to do with that boy," Vegeta growled.

Bulma began massaging his shoulders, "He's just left the only place he's known and been forced to come here. Give him some time. Soon, he'll see that this place has more to offer than Chickyuu."

"I hope so. I just hope we all survive long enough to see it."

Spinning, Trunks kicked the training drone into the wall, watching as it shattered in a spray of nuts, bolts, and metal. Tiny beads of sweat had already formed on his forehead and began falling slowly down. He wiped them away before they could sting his eyes, and jumped into the air, launching a ki blast at another drone, vaporizing it. Landing, he didn't even seem winded- the heavy breathing was more from frustration than exertion.

Kakarroto noticed this from the control room and frowned. The daily training sessions seemed to take on a forced quality- like his student didn't want to be there, didn't even want to be on this planet for that matter. This worried him- after all, the prince was a childhood friend of his son and despite obvious class differences, the families were intertwined.

"Maybe he'd like to spar with a real opponent," Goten offered.

Kakarroto looked at his son then nodded slightly, "It certainly wouldn't hurt."

Goten descended the dark stairway into the training room and pushed open the door, "Konnichiwa, Trunks-kun."

Trunks looked at him but didn't say anything. Goten knew that Trunks wasn't happy here- but that didn't mean he couldn't try to at least pretend.

"Want to spar?"

Trunks shrugged, "I suppose I have to."

Goten's eyes flared, "You don't have to do anything! I just thought-"

He was cut off by an aggressive punch to his cheek, which he narrowly avoided, jumping back and kicking. Trunks ducked, bringing his arm up to block the kick, twisting his body to bring up his leg. He connected and heard the smacking sound as Goten backed off, rubbing his ribs.

"Hey, take it easy!"

"Gomen," Trunks said, as they squared off again, "don't be such a baby."

"We'll see who the baby is, Trunks-kun!"

With that, they both launched into a flurry of attacks- some that would connect and others that wouldn't. They continued this until they both collapsed on the floor. Goten looked at Trunks and sighed.

"I know that you hate it here, but you might as well make the best of it."

Trunks said nothing, but got up and opened the door to the training room, walking out. Goten stood and looked up at the window in the control room. His father frowned again, shaking his head as he turned and departed.

HOUSE KOLD

Freeza grinned at his father, "They're holding a tournament? What a perfect opportunity for us."

"Yes, that traitor- our valuable traitor- said that the entire planet has been invited to enter," King Kold smiled a vacant, evil smile.

Freeza's smile deepened, "And I shall finally have what belongs to me and we'll wipe the Saiya-jin off the map."

King Kold chuckled, "All in good time, Freeza my boy, all in good time."

THE OUTLANDRERS

Soren was concerned. Not only had Skye not returned that night, she hadn't been seen either. He'd sent out a search party, but if she had gone into the city- then it would be impossible to find her.

She was getting older- expecting to be able to do as she wished. It wasn't that she couldn't- it was that Soren was too protective of her. His wife hadn't been able to give him a child, so when he'd been asked to care for his niece, he raised her as though she were his. He had genuine fatherly concern for her, maybe a little too much.

His wife hadn't taken to the girl- and had conceived, but she and the child had died in childbirth. It left Soren with an empty heart and Skye had been the child to fill that void. That and a promise he'd made to his brother was what tied him to the girl, seeking to protect her at all costs.

She moved easily through the crowded streets of the city, taking in the sights. Rarely had she gone into the city and hadn't done so in recent memory. Of course, when House Kold was here, it was nearly impossible to go into the city without being found out and killed. Perhaps things had changed as leadership changed.

She wore her undersuit- a tight sheath of clothing from neck to toe that fit inside her hard suit, allowing nerve connections and plumbing connections, that while uncomfortable, were necessary. They made underwater travel possible for long stretches at a time- a necessity when the place you lived was nearly covered in water.

She stopped to examine some jewelry from a nearby merchant. The old woman peddling her wares smiled. Skye quickly put the trinket down, moving on.

Trunks walked with Goten, squeezing their way through the main thoroughfare of pedestrians. Finally having some time to explore the city during the day, they stopped and bought some local food- a huge slab of meat from some creature. Trunks stopped, waiting as Goten looked at some combat suits- made in the style they usually wore. That was when she caught his eye.

She moved through the city with an air of confidence. Not only had she attracted Trunks' gaze, she had attracted others' as well. Trunks could here bits and pieces of conversation, broken up like static in a radio.

"... nice piece of Outlander ass there..."

"... not bad, for an Outlander..."

Trunks elbowed Goten, who turned and saw the same thing, "An Outlander! In the city! That's... well, odd."

Trunks tried to pull his eyes away- to not stare- but couldn't. Especially when he noticed a small band of men- three or four in al- following her. He and Goten looked at each other.

"Let's see what happens, Trunks-kun," Goten said, "they could just be going the same way."

An opening between buildings allowed the men their chance and they surrounded her, pushing her into the narrow alleyway. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and began pushing their way through the crowd. As they arrived where they had last seen her or the men, one of the men landed at their feet, unconscious. The crowd gathered just at the opening, trying to catch a glimpse.

"Let go of me!" she said, and Trunks immediately recognized the voice. 

He started into the space, but nearly immediately had to jump up to avoid the sailing body of yet another assailant.

"Damn, this girl is good," he thought to himself.

A bright light lit up the shadows and the other two came sailing out as well, and Trunks ran in, hoping to find her. He saw her for a moment, and their eyes met. Recognition lit hers and she smiled slightly before taking off into the air. Trunks took off after her, followed shortly by Goten. She looked over her shoulder and frowned. Pressing a button on a bracelet she wore, she was surrounded by a metal chassis. 

"Stealth mode on," she whispered. 

The suit immediately responded, changing to the exact color of the sky. Trunks and Goten pulled up, looking at each other. 

"Was that Allegra?" Trunks asked.

Goten shook his head, "No. I've never seen her before."

THE OUTLANDERS

Soren looked at her, trying to control his anger, "You what?!"

"I went into the city. The King Vegeta is holding a tournament. All are invited to attend."

"No one from this tribe will enter."

"But, Soren-san! I have a chance- at least-"

He shook his head, "Don't defy me on this one, Skye. Not this time."

"Why not! It seems perfectly safe."

"You can not fight with your suit on, Skye. That will make a difference."

"I can fight well without it."

Soren sighed, "Not well enough. You're lucky I don't thrash you for your disappearing act. Now, get inside. Dinner is waiting."

Reluctantly, Skye did as he said. Even though she knew she could best Soren on any day- she was stronger than he was; he was her guardian and owed him at least that respect. She was still trying to think of a way to enter the contest, though.

Her answer came when Perge arrived- a member of their tribe who worked in the palace. He was the one who told them of the traitor.

"Evening, Perge," Soren said, taking in a mouthful of meat.

"Soren-sama," he said, "you've heard of this tournament?"

Soren glanced at Skye and nodded, "Hai. I don't want anyone from this tribe participating."

"I understand, however, the traitor has let a common enemy know of the tournament. I fear that they may choose that time to strike."

Soren shrugged, "It is none of our concern."

"I believe it is, leader," Perge said, "they've tried to become friends with us at least- they haven't hunted us for sport as the Ginyu did. If we do not take sides on this one- then House Kold will surely come back here."

Soren considered it a moment, "House Kold may not even return for the tournament."

"I have reason to believe they will- what better time to attack House Vegeta than when a tournament is going on?"

"He's right, Soren-san," Skye said quietly, "can we not at least go watch the tournament- in case something happens?"

Soren put down his cup of coffee, then looked at Perge, "How do the other members of the tribe feel about this?"

"They are in agreement. Most of them wish to be on friendly terms with House Vegeta. We are all, after all, Saiya-jin."

  
  


Trunks lay back in bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He stared up at the black ceiling, sleep evading him. The encounter today had intrigued him- even in the royal palace females were rarely trained as warriors. Some were- those that had nothing else they could do. In House Vegeta, a servant (not a slave) could be many things. The males were technicians, soldiers, trainers, and sometimes, advisors. The females were cooks, cleaners, concubines, teachers, and rarely, soldiers. 

The Outlander girl today was highly trained- and skilled in fighting. When he asked Kakarroto, he said it was due to House Kold's control of the planet. House Kold's Ginyu force sometimes hunted the Outlanders for sport. So, Outlanders trained from an early age to fight. Their powered suits were still a mystery, but it was known that they greatly enhanced their fighting ability.

Trunks sighed, blinking, unable to sleep. He wondered if she would be entering the tournament- she would certainly have a chance- since he'd seen her defeat three males nearly twice her size without any effort at all. Somewhere, deep in his psyche, he wanted to fight her- he thought it led way back in their ancestry- to when the man claimed the woman after winning her in a fight. If the woman could defeat the man, she didn't have to become his mate, however, that rarely occurred.

Still, she was the first to catch his eye on this miserable planet. Even though he hadn't seen much of her, just her profile. She had the long, jet-black hair, common to most Saiya-jin that hung straight down to the middle of her back. Rather than looking spiky and coarse, like Kakarroto's family, and his own fathers, it seemed soft and flowing. 

"What are you thinking?" he murmured to himself, "You haven't even really seen her."

But he had seen her, when she looked over her shoulder at him just before disappearing. He replayed the moment over again in his mind, remembering the fierce eyes- violet colored, yet another oddity for a Saiya-jin. Full, crimson lips, and a pale, cream complexion that was almost ethereal. 

For the first time since he'd arrived on Vegeta-sei, Trunks was beginning to feel like he could possibly belong there.


End file.
